Excuses and Masquerades
by Pipe Fox
Summary: It's the last day of school. The digidestened are just getting out of high school when Mimi decides to throw a Masquerade party...
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will own digimon. 

This is a tribute to a great author, Michelle Stanton. She's really great, I remember her story about a Masquerade party, but with Jonny Quest. Although she never finished it, I would like to thank her for insipiring me to become an author. Thank you, were ever you are. Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, and Izzy are seniors. Joe is in his first year of college, and TK and Kari are freshmen.   


> > > Excuses and Masquerades part 1   


Sora Takenouchi, holder of the crest of love, captian of the girls soccer team, honoroll student, rushed down the halls of Obadia High School. "I can't believe I'm late on the last day of school!" she screamed. One of the teachers poked his head out of his classroom and gave her a hard glare. Sora skidded to a walk. "Heh heh, sorry Mr. Johanson." Mr. Johanson nodded and closed the door. No sooner had the door clicked shut was Sora running again like she was about to score a goal to win the Championship with ten seconds on the clock. She made a sharp turn around the corner when :BANG!: She was hit and sent sliding down the hallway. Stopping, she looked over at the person who was sent flying into the water fountain. Behind the long masses of brown hair, her friend Taichi Kamiya was fishing his paper out of the water. "Oh geez, sorry Tai. Guess I'm not the only one late for homeroom." Tai smiled and shook his head, getting some of his papers and his binder. Sora also did so. They weren't even paying attention to each other, until they bumped heads, sending the papers flying...again. "At this rate we'll never get to homeroom." Sora said, slightly exsaperated. "Come on, let's go. You know how Mrs. Tomimiko can be." Sora nodded as she and Tai grabbed their papers and rushed off down the hall.

Mrs. Tomimko looked at the door as the late bell rang. Homeroom was the last class of the day because of the last day of school. Year books had been sighed, graduation was yesterday, and now everyone was itching to leave for the summer. Pushing her graying black hair behind her ear, she adjusted her glasses and checked her watch. Then she took one step back and waited. Suddenly, a rush of footsteps could be heard outside the door. It flew open, papers flying all over the place. Two blurs slid right past were Mrs. Tomimiko had just been standing, knocked over a desk, a chair, and landed with a huge thud at the opposite side of the room. The class was snikering. Tai stood up, brushing his hair out of his eyes, then Sora, who was dusting herself off. "Well, well, well. Mr. Kamiya and Ms. Takenouchi. Decided to join us today, huh? Did your science project get away or are you two just late from flirting?" Everyone, minus Tai, Sora, and Mrs. Tomimko started cracking up with laughter. Matt, Mimi, and Izzy, who were also in the same homeroom, were rolling on the floor. Mrs. Tomimiko checked the damage done. "Well, I must say Mr. Kamiya, that was one of your most extrodinary entrances, but I'm pretty sure that the window one was the best." By now, everyone was rolling on the floor, and Sora giggled despite herself. Tai just blushed even redder. Everyone remembered that day. His science project had gotten away, and, being the courageous person that he was, he went to get it. It flew onto the third story window ledge. He had carefully gotten out and walked over, grabbed the bird, and was about to go back when the janitor shut the window. He knew he was late, but now he was stuck outside on a window ledge! Edging slowly over to the nearest open window, he hopped inside, which happened to be his homeroom. Mrs. Tomimko was really freaked out. "MR. KAMIYA!" Tai snapped out of his memory and looked around, only to see that Sora had already taken his seat, and that everyone was staring at him. Also that Mrs. Tomimiko was yelling in his ear. He jumped up and ran to his seat next to Matt, who was still laughing. He stopped, looked over at Tai, then started laughing all over again. Tai rolled his eyes and smacked his head, which didn't stop him from laughing. Mrs. Tomimiko cleared her throat, and stared at Matt, which shut him up immediatly. "Now, as everyone knows, on the last day of school, I give seniors in my homeroom trophies for achievements. I choose carefully, taking all the people that I had for six years in a row, picking the best atrubutes for everything. Now, I will give out the first trophy." While everyone clapped, Mrs. Tomimiko pulled out a trophy with a large smile on it. "The first trophy is the Wise Guy trophy." Everyone clapped. "This trophy goes to...Mr. Yamato Ishida, the only guy who, for all the six years I have known him, has had at least ONE smart remark or joke everyday." Everyone clapped, the guys shouted, and the girls swooned, much to Mimi's dismay. Matt hopped out of his seat and took his award, making a quick bow, and stood behind Mrs. Tomimko. "Now, the second award is the fashion award." Several popular girls flipped their hair back, straighted their skirts, and smiled. "This award goes to, Ms. Mimi Tachikawa, who has never worn the same outfit to school twice!" Mimi stood up, and smiled, curtsied, and stood next to Matt, who gave her hand a little squeze. Many of the girls in the class, who were members of either the 'I Love Matt' club, the 'I love Izzy' club, or the 'I love Tai' club were growling at Mimi. The guys were making cat calls and hooting. "Now, the next award is the Smarty Pants award, which goes to, without a doubt, Mr. Koushiro Izzumi, who not only got a perfect score on ALL his tests this year, but also on his SAT's!" Izzy blushed at so much applauding, admiring remarks, and other stuff as he stood next to Mimi and Matt. They nudged his shoulder and gave a thumbs up. "The next award is the sweetie-pie award." Everyone looked at Sora, who wasn't paying attention, because she was daydreaming. Matt stepped up. "Thank you, thank you, I would like to thank all the little people-" "Matt, you didn't win." Matt's jaw dropped and he turned his nose up. "Well I never! Hmph!" Then he stepped back next to Mimi, smiling as the class laughed at his antics. ":ahem: the REAL winner," she cast a look at Matt, "is Ms. Sora Takenouchi, who had atleast one congratulations, comfort, or just a plain 'hi' for everyone during these six years!" The whole class clapped, well, except for the 'I love Tai' club members, who were jealous that Tai was clapping the loudest. She walked up, blushing the whole way, and stood next to Izzy. Izzy had a growth spurt as soon as they got back from the digiworld, so he was the same size as the others. "Now, last but not least, the award you've all been waiting for, the Hot-shot award." Everyone cheered, as some popular guys got ready to stand up if they were choosen. "This award goes to an athletic person, smart, talented, and good hearted, not to mention interesting." One of the girls stood up. "But I thought that Matt was already choosen." She flashed a big smile at Matt, but much to her dismay, he was whispering to Mimi. She frowned and sat down, pouting. "Anyway, this award goes to, none other than Mr. Taichi Kamiya, who has one of the most interesting characters in school!" Everyone clapped, especially the other digidestined. All the guys cheered and applauded, being that Tai knew everyone, and all the girls swooned, because, well...causes Tai's a hottie. Tai took his award and stood next to Sora, a huge smile on his face. Matt punched him lightly in the shoulder, Izzy gave him a high-five, Mimi flashed a big smile, giving him a thumbs up, and Sora gave him a noggy on the head. Everyone was clapping until the last bell rang, letting them leave school. A loud cheer erupted from the entire school, mainly from the seniors, because they would no longer be in school. The only reason Izzy was a senior was because he had skipped a grade, and would have skipped one more, but decided not to so he could be with his friends. Joe was already in college, and TK and Kari were freshmen. All the digidestined in Mrs. Tomimiko's class left, laughing and hugging and even kissing (namely Mimi and Matt, who had just gotten together in class, which was why Matt had been whispering to her in the first place.), as they ran out the door.

Joe, TK, Kari, and Joe's girlfriend Amy were all waiting outside the door. Joe had gotten out early so that he could be there for the last day of school. He was studying to be a doctor, having gotten over the blood thing, and now he was one of the colleges most promising students. They all hugged and laughed as they walked down the stairs.

Joe handed Amy the camera as he ran back up the stairs. She had insisted that they take an all digidestined picture. Aiming the camera, she focused the zoom and made sure that everything was set. "Alright, jump and say cheese!"

"Motzerella!" Tai said, letting his hair fly up.

"Swiss!" shouted Sora as she jumped down the stairs.

"Edam!" Izzy said, dropping his book and jumping.

"American!" TK said.

"Gorgonzola!" Kari yelled, laughing.

"Jack!" Mimi shouted, letting her hair fly up. Some guy turned around. "What?"

"Limburger!" Joe said, lossing his glasses.

"Cheddar!" Matt yelled.

Amy snapped the picture with her polariod, laughing as they all landed gracefully, except for Joe, who couldn't see very well without his glasses and landing with a :THUD:. She helped him up, and they all looked at the picture. Izzy took it, and smiled. "I'm going to blow this up and-" "BLOW THE PICTURE UP?!" TK asked/shouted, astonished that Izzy would do that. Kari put her hand on his shoulder. "He means enlarge it." TK blushed. "Oh." "Anyway, I'm going to enlarge it, then give every one a big picture, okay?" Everyone nodded and smiled, glad that Izzy always came up with good ideas. "Oh yeah!" Mimi said, taking her backpack and pulling out eight invitations. "I want EVERYONE to come to my Masquerade party. It might be the last time we see eachother before Chirstmas and I want to have a big party. All the seniors were invited, except for a few people..." Everyone knew that she didn't invite Mary Graci, a total snob, president of the 'I love Matt' club, shocking blond hair, bright green eyed girl that almost all the guys would give a kidney to go out with. Almost, all the guys, because she had asked Matt several times and was greeted with the same answer: No. Everyone else was coming. Before Mimi and Matt turned away to finish handing out invitations, she turned around. "Remember, no carpooling, or costume showing, or couples. And have fake names and anything else to make sure that noone can tell who you are." They all nodded, saying their goodbyes and rushing home.

Tai and Kari were walking home, talking about the party. "Kari, if you want, I can take you their and let you go in first." Kari shook her head. "Thanks anyway, Tai. But I'm going to take the bus. Besides, I want this to be fun. But I'll let you see my costume." Tai smiled. "Okay, if you want."  
  
  
Finally, the day of the Masquerade party had arrived, and everything was all set at the Kamiya household. Tai made the final adjustments to his costume. He was dressed like James Bond in those movies, with a secret spy outfit, and a water gun in his inside coat pocket. Over his eyes, he had a white mask. He strolled out of his room, occasionally pointing his gun somewhere, smiled, blew it off, and carefully stuck it back in his pocket. He knocked on Kari's door room. Since a few years ago, they got different rooms. "Kari, I'm leaving." Kari stepped out of the room. She had on a light pink kimono, with slippers. Her hair had a flower in it, and she had a delicate mask with flowers over her eyes. Tai smiled and gave her a bow. "And what might your name be, miss?" "My name is Sakura. And you are?" "Agent 008, Edge, Li Edge." Kari, er...Sakura giggled. "Alright Mr. Edge, see you at the party!" Li waved goodbye. "Bye, Sakura!" And with that, Li walked out the door.

End of Part one,

Should I continue this, or not? You decide! Comments? Flames? Pilsbury Doughboys? (hmm hmm!) E-mail me at Ohjt@msn.com, IM me at Artetiegr28, or just review my story! Adios!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and I never will, so just get off my case!  
  
Okay, I was going to have the next part out by tomorrow, but I just got a huge inspiration rush, sooooooo...Oh yeah, don't worry, I only got the idea of doing a Masquerade party with the digimon characters. Michelle's story is completely different, and probably better than mine. NEways, read part one if ya haven't read it already. Read on!  
  


Excuses and Masquerades part 2  


  
Li Edge, super secret spy, well sorta, walked up to the massive home. His friend Mimi had moved a couple of years back to this new house after Mr. Tachikawa's job had ANOTHER offer back in Japan. So now they had a bigger house. It was a light cream color, two story, with a large porch in the front. It also had lots of pink flowers and bird bathes. Li brushed his hair back and knocked on the door. The sound of footsteps could be heard from the inside. A snobbish looking butler answered the door. "M'yes?" Li cleared his throat in a professional way and retained his calm, cool, devoner (yeah right...) look. "My name is Edge, Li Edge. I'm here for the mask." He handed the butler his invitation. The butler took it and smiled. "Hello, Tai. Nice accent, almost fooled me for a second." The butler took off his glasses to be revealed as...  
  
Meanwhile, inside the party, a young girl named Rose walked around the party. Her dress was made of pink silk that flared out at the hips and had a slit that came up to her mid-thigh. She wore a white feather boa, and her long, reddish hair was sprawled out on her shoulders. On her eyes, she wore a white feathered mask. Her light pink make-up light up her face and she flashed everyone a bright smile. As she walked around, surveying the party, she bumped into a boy. He wore a brownish colored shirt with baggy red suspenders over it, baggy gray pants and a normal, baggy jean coat over that. He had blond hair that was slicked back, and a nice smile that would make a girl fall into putty. He bowed slightly, never taking his eyes of off her face, and smiled. "Hi." he said with a slightly Southern accent. "My name is Jack. And who might you be?" Rose blushed as she thought about the coincidence. 'Rose and Jack. How very peculiar...' "My name is Rose." she said, with a high class accent. Jack smiled, smoothing his hair that was starting to stick up back. "Well, Miss Rose, I would be honored if you'd dance with me." Rose blushed at his sweetness and smiled. "But of course, although I would never think of dancing with such a poor boy." she said, smiling flirtishly as she took his arm and walked with him to the dance floor.  
  
"JOE!?!" Joe smiled, slicking back his blue hair. "Yup, It's me all right. What do you think?" Tai applauded. "Not bad, not bad at all. But where's Amy?" A French maid came walking by. She had on a super short skirt, fish net stockings, a low cut top, and a black collar. She also wore a little white apron, and black high heels. Her hair was in a bun with a little white crown on top. "Oh, Jasper!" she said with a French accent. "You know that you should NOT let the guests on any information. Tut tut, now, I would like to speak with you a moment in the library, privately." She winked and walked off, dusting along the way. Joe, I mean, Jasper stared at her the whole way. "Um, sorry Mr. Edge. Antoinette is calling me." He looked over at Li, who nudged him and winked. "Go get her, tiger." he whispered. "Grrr." Jasper said silently before bowing and rushing off towards the library. (I know what you're thinking, and you are so wrong! I wouldn't do that! Even IF I didn't write it. The nerve...) Li smiled, brushing his brown hair out of his face as he signed the guest book and strolling casually into the ballroom. He didn't even notice the blue car that had just pulled up.  
  
A young man walked around the extraordinary ballroom, tipping his hat occasionally. The room looked glamorous. It had light blue and pink balloons, with drifting curtains on huge windows. The whole place was like an old fashioned dinner party, and, to the man's surprise, noone had on cheap-o pirate, grim reaper, or any gory outfits. Everyone was dressed in a classy way. "Sawyer, wait up!" Sawyer turned around. He wore a black 'penguin' suit, complete with the coat and tail. He had on a black mask, but surprisingly didn't make him look like a raccoon. His Derby was neatly fitted of his dark red hair, and his thin stature made him look like a proper English gentleman. The girl ran to catch up with him, breathing heavily. Her red dress was like a 50's flapper, with black stockings and red heels. She also wore long beads in reds and yellows, and a feather in her hair. "Hey, Sawyer. Wanna dance?" she asked, her light brown hair flowing around her shoulder. Sawyer smiled. "Sure, Ruby." She took his arm as he led her to the dance floor.   
  
Sakura walked in the party, her pale dress flowing behind her. Immediately, a guy asked her to dance, but she politely told him that she was looking for someone and maybe later. As she walked, she bumped into a guy. He wore traditional Japanese dress, his light green robe matched his pants. He had light orange hair with tones of blond, and brown eyes. He bowed to her and smiled. "Hi, would you like to dance?" he asked, his voice full of excitement. Sakura was about to say no, but something about him made him completely irresistible. "Um..okay!" she said, clasping his hand as he led her to the dance floor.  
  
Li walked, and walked, and walked some more. So far, the only girls that wanted to dance with him were all ditz. He sighed, and turned his attention up to the stairs. A girl was there, with a deep teal dress that sparkled in the lights when she moved. It was long, with a slit that came up to her mid-thigh, with flowing, almost weightless material. With it, she wore silver colored strapy heel sandals. Her hair was tousled, with little flowers in it, and she wore a silver necklace with a single jade tooth in it. She also wore light body glitter on her shoulders were the spaghetti straps hung, and on her temples, there were tiny jewels. Li's jaw dropped, but with a struggle, he managed to regain his composure and walk over.   
  
Jade walked down the stairs, her face rosy, and her spirits high. She knew that she would have a VERY interesting time at the Masquerade, but she wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. But then, the sight of all those people, the glory of the ballroom, and the total atmosphere that it gave her, made butterflies come into her stomach. Taking a deep breath as her foot hit the ground, she smiled as a whole bunch of guys came up to her, asking her to dance. She recognized them as the more popular guys in the school. But, one thing did catch her eye the most. A guy who had been making his way towards her, suddenly turned away. Even with his costume, she could see that he was really cute. Just the way his brown hair flopped into his eyes and the grace that he used to push them back made her heart beat a million times per second. Jade brushed the guys away and walked after him.  
  
Li walked away from the crowd and the girl, telling himself way bother. He too recognized the guys as the most popular in school, and was pretty sure that that girl did too seeing how she blushed majorly. Suddenly, a light tap on his shoulder brought him back to attention. He turned around. The girl, the one from the stairs, was standing behind him. She was blushing and looked really shy. "Um, my name is Jade. What's your name?" she asked, her voice low and her cheeks growing pink, making her look fresh from the snow. Li blushed also. "My name is Edge, Li Edge." Jade smiled warmly, making Li's insides like a piece of putty in her hands. "Would you like to dance, Li?" she asked. Li blushed and nodded his head, offering her his arm. She took it shyly as he lead her to the dance floor.  
  
Sawyer and Ruby were having the time of their life. They had danced to almost every song, and now everyone was watching them swing dance, which was kinda funny. Sawyers jacket and hat were sitting on the chair in the corner, and his shirt was a little looser, his hair which had been neatly combed was messy again, and he was laughing as he and Ruby danced the night away.   
  
Rose and Jack were sitting at the table, laughing and joking about one thing or the other. Rose smiled as Jack told another joke, which almost made her spill her punch. 'Jack is soo funny! I wonder who he is?' She took another sip of her punch as she listened to him talking about something that happened when he was little. "But, what about you Rose?" he said, taking some punch from his cup. "Well, I know that I only laugh with you like I laugh with one other person." she said, blushing like crazy. Jack smiled. His hair was beginning to go back to normal. Suddenly, the lights dimmed. A slow song came on. "Okay everyone, grab a partner and get on the dance floor. The unmasking will be right after this." Jack offered Rose his hand. "Miss Rose, I would be honored to dance this last dance with you." he said. Rose blushed and smiled sweetly as she took his hand, stood up and walked to the dance floor with him.   
  
Sawyer and Ruby had been sitting for five minutes when the DJ announced that it was almost time for the unmasking. Ruby grabbed his hand, dragging him to the dance floor. He was being pulled so violently that he almost knocked over the table.   
  
Sakura and Hiro, as she learned his name was, were presently dancing to the slow song. She had completely forgotten about who she was looking for; Hiro's charm and sweetness was just to much to leave for even five minutes. Resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes, she swayed with him to the music. "Just a few more minutes, Sakura. Then we can meet face to face." As they swayed, a thought crossed Sakura's mind. 'What if it's Daisuke? But I don't like him, but if he was like this...never mind. Just enjoy the moment.'  
  
Li and Jade were dancing to the fast paced music, when the DJ made the announcement. After a good minute, when everyone was on the dance floor, the song started. It was called 'Then you look at me' by Celine Dion. Loosely, and very shyly, Li wrapped his arms around Jade's waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
Laugh and cry  
Live and die  
Life is a dream we're dreaming   
Day by day  
I find my way  
Look for the song and the meaning   
  
Sakura listened to the lyrics as she hummed along with the tune. She could smell Hiro's cologne, which smelt just like TK's. Her thoughts wandered. 'TK...'  
  
Then you look at me  
And I always see  
What I have been searching for  
I'm lost as can be  
Then you look at me  
And I am not lost anymore   
  
Rose looked deep into Jack's blue eyes, searching for an identity of some sort. Suddenly, she was unable to hold back, and she leaned in and kissed him, gently, and shyly. Thoughts were running through her head like cars on a Monday morning during rush hour on the 91 freeway. 'What about Matt?!?!' her brain screamed at her. But her heart was saying 'This is...just so right...' Jack stopped for a moment, to breathe, before he said, in a normal voice, "I love you, Mimi." Mimi took in a sharp breath as she looked up. Jack no longer had his mask on, and was smiling down at her. Mimi cried tears of joy as she hugged him.  
  
People run   
Sun to sun   
Caught in their lives ever flowing  
Once begun  
Life goes till it's gone  
We have to go where it's going   
  
Joe and Amy danced slowly to the music from the upstairs entrance. As they danced, Joe kissed her deeply and Amy enjoyed every moment of it. After all, it was the anniversary of their first year of meeting.   
  
Then you look at me  
And I always see  
What I have been searching for  
I'm lost as can be  
Then you look at me  
And I am not lost anymore   
  
Sawyer smiled as Ruby hugged him, her eyes closed as they swayed to the music, dancing slowly and listening to the lyrics, understanding almost every word.  
  
And you say you see  
When you look at me  
The reason you love like so  
As lost I have been  
I'll find love again  
And life just keeps on running  
And life just keeps on running  
And life just keeps running....for you  
  
Li looked down at the girl in his arms. She was just so beautiful. As the song played it's last notes, Li gently lifted up her chin and kissed her. Jade was a bit surprised, but something was telling her inside that she was born to be right there, at the place, just for that moment. The lights went totally out, and everyone took off their masks.  
  
Tai opened his eyes, adjusting to the suddenly light. He looked down and saw Sora in his arms. Sora looked up and gasped, seeing her best friend that was a boy holding her! They wanted to jump apart, to question each other, to ask about the kiss, do anything. But they just stood there, completely mesmerized by the spell. Slowly, at the same time, they leaned in and kissed. It was a kiss of affection, love, and realization, for they knew that they would be together forever.  
  
Izzy looked at the girl he had been dancing with and smiled. Her name was Aki, the girl he had had a crush on since his high school year. She was the same age, and had also skipped a grade because of her intellect. "Um...Aki?" Aki smiled dreamily. "Yes, Izzy?" "Um..I-I uh..wanted to say that..." "What is it?" she asked. "I-I um..kinda...sorta...um...like you. A lot." he said, relieved that he finally got it out. Aki looked at him with pure joy in her eyes. "Izzy, I fell exactly the same way about you!" she cried, giving him a hug. Izzy felt like he had never been happier in his life. "So, does this mean you'll go out with me?" he asked. Aki nodded her head and smiled as she gave him a quick peck, which made him look like a tomato.  
  
Kari looked up, her eyes filled with shock. He looked familiar, but it couldn't be, unless... "TK?" she asked. TK blinked rapidly and pulled out two contacts, revealing his normal blue eyes. "Yup, that's me!" he said, smiling. Kari smiled brightly, before she looked at his hair. It was all...orange. "TK, you dyed your hair just for...me?" she asked. TK nodded and smiled brightly. "But, Why?" TK's smiled quickly turned into a small shocked look. "I-I think that I like you, you know, as in more than a friend. And I was um wondering if you would go out with me?" he asked. Kari frowned, making TK's insides burn. 'She's gonna say no. I bet she likes Daisuke...' Suddenly, he was interrupted by a pair of soft lips on his. When they parted, TK opened one eye. "Is that a yes?" he asked. Kari smiled and nodded. "YES!" Everyone looked at him. TK blushed a lot before he and Kari laughed and talked about where they would go and the look on Daisuke's face when he found out.  
  
"Um, Amy?" Joe asked. They had already changed back into their normal clothing and were sitting on the stairs outside on the porch. "Yeah Joe?" she asked. "I know this is um...kinda sudden...but, would you marry me?" he asked. He pulled a box out of his back pocket, opened in to reveal a golden ring with an amethyst in the middle with little diamonds around that. Amy looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Okay." she said. Joe stared at her in disbelief. "What?" "YES, JOE KIDO. I WILL MARRY YOU!" she shouted, knocking Joe over with about a million kisses. Joe picked her up and spun her around, before they were laughing so hard that they fell on the steps, still laughing and kissing.   
  
Mimi looked at the love of her life, her Matt, with eyes of adoration. "I love you so much Matt. Why do you have to be so wonderful?" she asked. The party was long over, and all the digidestined stayed to help Mimi take the decorations down. Everyone was congratulating Joe and Amy, and they all laughed and talked. Matt jumped down the from ladder. "Some people are just born with it, I guess." Mimi smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
"Well, that sure was eventful." Sora said. She and Tai were taking down the decorations in the hallway. Tai nodded his head as he took down the streamers. Joe and Amy were getting married, Matt and Mimi were an official couple, as were TK and Kari, and Izzy and Aki. He looked down at her. She had already changed out of her dress, and was wearing a yellow tee shirt and blue jeans shorts. Jumping down the stairs, he decided to find out. Sliding down the railing of the stairs, he landed on the ground right behind Sora. She was so busy gathering up the guest book that she didn't notice he was there. Quietly, he wrapped his arms around her arms, leaned over her shoulder and kissed her. Sora was so surprised that she didn't know what to do. So, she kissed back. After thirty seconds, they parted...reluctantly. "Um, I love you Sora." Tai said, his crest glowing from inside his shirt. Sora smiled and nodded. "I love you too." A loud 'awwwwwww' erupted from the far side of the room. Everyone was standing there, all smiling at them. Tai and Sora blushed majorly as they clasped their hands with one another. TK turned blue. "There's so much love in this room...I think I'm gonna be sick." They all laughed at him as he rushed off towards the bathroom.  
  
The End!  
  
Sorry for the cruddy ending. Oh well, at least I finished it. Neways, comments? Flames? Butlers? (I could seriously use one of those...) Send um' all to me at Ohjt@msn.com, IM me at Artetiegr28, or review my story! See-ya!  



End file.
